


Light

by SailorKenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Background IwaOi - Freeform, Background Kuroken - Freeform, M/M, Magic, background bokuaka - Freeform, background daisuga, but not dying its all good, possibly a main character getting injured badly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorKenma/pseuds/SailorKenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou was only six years old when he became aware of his powers. It wasn't exactly uncommon for people to be able to wield magic, but as soon as his mother saw the light around him moving she knew her son was in the possession of something incredible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So i started this as a thing i wasn't going to go anywhere with during a free writing period at school, and i decided i may as well go somewhere with it. I'm not entirely sure how many chapters i'm going to make this, or where i'm going with it. 
> 
> anyway this is just the intro to the story, it's just some background information on how Kags and Hinata found out about their powers :)

The first time the Hinata Shouyou became aware of his powers he was six years old. He had been playing in the park with another kid who he'd quickly befriended, while his mum watched from afar. Shouyou tripped and grazed his knee, only being six years old, he saw this as the worst thing that could've happened to him. Tears had already started flowing down his face at a steady pace before the first sob could escape from behind his lips.

As this happened his surroundings started to change, that started to get brighter. The brighter it all became, the slower time seemed to move around him. The tears rolling down Shouyou's face started to produce light itself.

 

It wasn't uncommon for people to be able to wield magic, but the moment Shouyou's mother saw what was happening she knew that it was something extraordinary. Recognising the incredible power her son seemed to possess, she immediately rushed him to the Council of Magic. Shouyou didn't understand why everyone was fussing over him to the extent that they were, it wasn't an uncommon thing to find that someone possessed magical powers.

 

After all the test had been completed Shouyou and his mother had been sent to sit in the waiting room, he had been made to complete tests that his six year old mouth couldn’t pronounce. A scientist walked out of an office, "Hinata Shouyou?" Shouyou's mother stood up, ushering him towards the scientist’s office. He shuffled into the office nervously at sat on a chair, fidgeting nervously with a loose thread on his shirt. Usually Shouyou was a very outgoing boy, he had a loud personality that drew people to him naturally.

"My name is Amakata Miho," Amakata sat down in front of her desk, "There is nothing to be worried about, you should be excited," the scientist paused to smile, "You are in possession of the most rare type of magic in the world. So rare that it was thought to be extinct at this point."

"Oh that’s great! Isn't it Shouyou?" his mother wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him into her side.

"It's known as Light Bending, it's an ancient form of magic that hasn’t been seen since the Middle Ages."

Shouyou was enrolled into classes which taught him how to use his power, without stressing his body out too much.

 

 

Kageyama Tobio's experience with finding out he was in possession of a magic power was nowhere near as pleasant as Hinata Shouyou's. His mother had burst into tears upon hearing that he possessed the category of magic that is heavily frowned upon. If not controlled dark magic has been known to be the cause of mass deaths, Tobio was in possession of a lethal power.

 

He was immediately put into classes that taught him how to control his power, and make all the outcomes that came with it to a minimum. Tobio was told that if he were to ever use his magic and brought harm to another person, he would be put into isolation for an undecided amount of time, so he would be taught a lesson.

Tobio's self-esteem suffered greatly from always being told how terrible and disgusting his magic was. He never made friends at school because everyone viewed him as the kid who was "evil" and "weird". Even his mother was disgusted at the sight of him, Tobio didn’t have any siblings he could talk to.

 

His grandmother who also was able to manipulate dark magic, had never told his mother about it. Before she passed away he often spoke to her about the issues he faced simply because of his power. She often relived tales of the days where she was younger, and listened to what people had to say about her.

Tobio's grandmother looked a lot like him, she had the same dark hair that framed her face. A natural frown rested over her face, despite her kind heart. The only difference in their features were their eye colours. Tobio's eyes were a deep blue that resembled the ocean, whereas his Grandmothers eyes were a dark brown.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all i'm back with more bullshit that isn't written well. In this chapter it has hinata and kags starting university/college. i also have no clue how hinata and kenma are roommates when they're in different year levels, but they are, don't question me lol. This chapter is again very much the building blocks of the story so don't judge it too harshly, im building it up hopefully 
> 
> Fun Fact: Both chapters of this story have been written in a detention

While walking onto campus for the first time Shouyou felt so nervous, that he thought he was going to throw up. His mum had jokingly put a vomit bag in his backpack, but now he's seriously considering using it. The school itself looked intimidating enough even without the huge cluster of students making their way to their first class of the day.  
  
When Shouyou found out that he had no say in who he was going to be roommates with (even though he doesn't know anyone at this university), he felt incredibly nervous to find out who he's going to be living with for the next year. Shouyou wouldn't describe himself as an introverted person, he loved being around people, and he loved when people are paying attention to him. But he wasn't always the best with new people, he tended to make a fool of himself, especially if they were really tall.  
  
In the ten minutes it took for Shouyou to find his dorm room, he had managed to convince himself that his roommate was going to be two metres tall, and permanently give him the nickname of "Shrimpy." So he was incredibly surprised yet relieved to open the door of his dorm to see his roommate playing a video game on his bet, so immersed that he hadn't even heard Shouyou enter the room. Shouyou decided to just wait for him to finish the battle he was in the middle of playing and watch the blond play from over his shoulder. While his roommate had been playing Shouyou had become entranced by how well he was playing, and gradually moved closer to him. When the boy turned his head to the side after noticing the feeling of air being flushed against his neck from Shouyou's breath. Shouyou sprung into the sky when he noticed that his eyes had moved from the screen of his PSP to Shouyou.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I just got really into watching you play and moved towards you without realising. I'm so sorry that’s probably not the best way for me to introduce myself to my new roommate, gosh this is so embarrassing." Shouyou begun to ramble and he knew that once he started it was like an endless cycle of making the situation more awkward.  
"No um, that’s okay don’t worry about it," The blond sat up from the lying down position he was playing in, "You said you're my new roommate right?"  
"Yes! That's me, my name is Hinata Shouyou, It's very nice to meet you!" Shouyou violently bowed as he introduced himself.  
"It's nice to meet you too, my name is Kozume Kenma." Shouyou thought that Kenma looked a lot like a cat, with his angled eyes that looked like they were always analysing you.  
"You're really good at playing video games Kozume-san!"  
"Kenma is fine, I don't care about that stuff."  
"Okay Kenma! Then you can call me Shouyou." The shorter boy had practically beamed at Kenma while saying this.  
  
Shouyou isn't sure why he decided to do a history at university, it's not like he enjoys it, it quite the opposite really. But here he is making his way to a history lecture. When he walked in he noticed that almost everyone in the room at least knew one person, everyone was sitting down in their seats while talking to all their friends. He figured he would get himself involved in their conversations later on in the semester, but for now he was just going to get settled into living here.  
  
A few moments after the professor had entered the room, a tall boy with dark hair framing his face entered the classroom, his blue eyes focused in a pointed glare. In Shouyou’s opinion he looked absolutely terrifying, and of course the only seat left in the room was next to Shouyou. This kid had basically thrown himself into the seat next to Shouyou, while pushing out a disapproving grunt.  
“M-M-My name is Hinata Sh-Shouyou, It’s nice to meet you.” Shouyou stuttered out a mess of a sentence while trying to avoid eye contact. Yes he knew that was a rude thing to do, but the glare was far too intimidating for him.  
“I don’t care.”  
“That’s rude!” Fear quickly dissipating from Shouyou,  
“Should I repeat my last statement?” Blue eyes turned to look at his with a ferocious fire in them.  
“I told you my name, now tell me yours!”  
“If you promise to shut your mouth for the rest of the lesson I’ll tell you my name,” Shouyou imitated the motion of zipping his mouth shut. “My name is Kageyama Tobio.”  
“Okay! Everyone you’re going to be put into groups and getting to know more of your classmates.” A variety of reactive noises carried throughout the classroom all at once.  
“Don’t be so immature, it isn’t going to kill you.”  
  
The people Shouyou were put with was coincidentally Kageyama, a boy with freckles named Yamaguchi, and another boy named Tsukishima who had a very obvious issue with Kageyama. The moment he and his friend came and sat down with the other two he started spouting some sort of nonsense about Kageyama being a “temperamental king.”  
  
After the two taller boys stopped bickering over trivial things, Shouyou became incredibly over-excited because he was talking to new people. Even though Kageyama and Tsukishima basically sat there and looked displeased, that didn’t stop Shouyou. Shouyou thought he had caught Kageyama giving him a bewildered look, but he decided to just brush it off.  
  
When Shouyou got back to his dorm after classes he found that Kenma was is the exact same position he was in when Shouyou had left for classes, which was strange because Kenma had gone to class that day too. Whereas when Kageyama got home after classes to his single room without any other occupant, he went straight to bed with the image of how the light around Shouyou seemed to be different from around any other person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my chapters are probably going to be pretty short at the beginning of the story bc lol i'm not the best at writing.  
> My tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sailorkenmaa if anyone cares


End file.
